So many things to be thankful for
by Kimblekn
Summary: A one shot based on my story 'The Art of Moving on! Thanksgiving based! You don't need to read the story to understand this!


**(This is a one-shot that is set around a year before my story "The Art of Moving on"! You do not need to read that to understand this! This is just a one-shot to celebrate the one holiday I hate! :D Oh, how I hate thanksgiving! Sitting around a table with my family as my cousin Angie calls me a whore is not something I'm looking forward to! So, Happy thanksgiving everyone! How are you liking season 5 supernatural? I'm loving it and am still mourning the loss of Jo! And Ellen! Have you guys watched New Moon yet? I haven't! :( Sad, right? Well, reviews would be loved! Um, oh yeah outfit link on my profile because I'm addicted to making outfits on Polyvore! :D Tell me what you think!)**

"Come on baby don't give up on me!" I cooed. "No, I love you don't do this! Just come on, not here! We're on the interstate for god's sake!" I begged to my truck. Yeah you heard me right, truck. My old beat up truck I got my junior year of high school was finally dying. I was in my freshmen year of college trying to get home for thanksgiving. I made it about ten more feet before my truck actually did die. "WHAT NO!" I was able to get it to the side of the road though. I got out of my truck and stared at it for awhile. "DAMN YOU!" I yelled kicking the tire. I felt as if I was about to cry. Nothing was going right! I was supposed to be coming home the day before but I had to finish a paper or I would have never been able to finish it, then I tried to call Sam about 100 times but it went to voice mail every time, and then to top it all off my truck dies. I sank down against the red piece of junk and just cried for awhile. I was very emotional with the whole having to return to Forks thing. So many things happened to me in Forks Washington and I didn't really want to go back. After about ten minutes of just crying on the side of the interstate my new cell phone rang. I answered it but didn't say anything.

"Hey Bella you there?" My dad asked worriedly. He had become a lot more emotional since Edward left me because that's what I needed. We acted more like father and daughter after he left.

"No," I sobbed resulting back into tears.

"Baby what's the matter?" He obviously heard my crying.

"My truck…died." I sobbed.

"Where are you?" He asked and I told him. He told me to just stay where I was and he would send somebody to help. I sat in the driver's seat and started reading in my literature text book, taking notes when I needed to. After a while I heard a car pull up but didn't look up from my book.

"That can't be interesting." A familiar voice criticized. My head shot up.

"JACOB!" I squealed flinging myself at him. When Edward left me we got really close and I even contemplated a relationship with him but then Jacob (being a werewolf or shape shifter as we later discovered he really was,) had to help fight off Victoria (the crazy vampire who tried to kill me,) and the Winchesters (Supernatural hunters, Sam and Dean,) came to town to help. I fell for Sam Winchester, fast and hard.

"BELLA!" He mocked, swinging me around.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when he put me down.

"I'm going to try and fix the beast." Jacob patted my truck.

"Ah, yes 'The Beast.'" I reminisced. Dean Winchester would always make fun of my piece of junk classic truck but deep down he really loved it. He nicknamed it The Beast. Jacob started to get to work on my truck.

"How long has it been since you've talked to those two?" Jacob questioned. He didn't like that I moved on from a Vampire to a Hunter but he couldn't argue with the fact Sam was healthier for me then Edward was.

"Halloween was the last time I talked to them. Well last time that I've talked to Sam. Those two are on a hunt, I guess, and Sam just called to check up on me and see if I was going to any Halloween parties." I told Jacob while leaning on 'The Beast'.

"Why would he care if you went to any Halloween parties?" Jacob asked, distracted by his job at hand.

"He didn't he just really wanted to know if I was dressing up for Halloween." That got Jacob's full attention.

"I'm sorry Bella but you two are weird. Did you dress up for Halloween?" I blushed and looked away. "I take that as a yes." Jacob got back to work. "What did you dress up as?"

"A police officer." I answered curtly.

"Wow, um I'm getting some very good pictures in my head of you in a sexy costume." Jacob grinned and I full out laughed while my face turned a bright red.

"Perv."

"You love me," He grinned and then shut the hood on my truck.

"What's the diagnosis Doc?"

"That you hang out way too much with Dean. But, I'll have to take a better look at your truck. You'll ride with me and I'll have some one tow your truck."

"Sounds good to me I'll get my bags." I got my bags and went to the truck, noticing that it was the Rabbit. "You still have the rabbit?!" I exclaimed. Jacob just laughed.

"Yeah why would I give this beauty up?" We both laughed and got into the rabbit. We started driving towards my dad's house talking aimlessly the whole time. We were about five minutes away from my dad's house when my phone rang and Sam's name was displayed. I flipped it open quickly.

"Baby!" I cooed into the phone.

"Wrong person Bells," Dean chuckled.

"Oh," I said slightly disappointed. "Where's he at?"

"In the gas station buying some food."

"Yum processed sugar," I teased.

"The best kind of food," Dean concluded.

"Even over pie?" I asked shocked.

"No not over pie. That sounds good!"

"I bet it does," I laughed.

"Ha ha laugh it up chuckles." Dean grumbled.

"So what did you call about?"

"Just to say hi to my sister. Can't I do that?" I rolled my eyes over the phone. Dean was a hard ass but with me he was a big softie.

"What do you want Dean?" I questioned.

"Nothing it's just both me and Sammy feel bad for not being with you when this is your first thanksgiving since…"

"It's my second since Edward left." I interrupted and I felt Jacob's eyes on me for a second but I ignored him.

"The first one doesn't count because you were in some catatonic state." I could practically see him shrug his shoulders.

"Wow catatonic where ever did you hear such big words?" I teased.

"Funny," he deadpanned. "Look Bells I gotta go. Sammy's on his way back and if he knew I was on the phone with you he would want to talk to you and that would go on forever. Plus I don't wanna here your phone sex." Then Dean hung up while I just stared at the phone open mouthed.

"Why you…" I muttered to the phone and Jacob started cracking up laughing, obviously with his super hearing he heard what Dean said. My face turned a bright red. I noticed we were pulling up in from of Charlie's house and when we stopped I got out, stupidly running for the door when my dad threw it open. I was still a huge klutz and I ended up slipping in some mud since Forks was always raining. Jacob really started laughing then.

"Nice Bells," he commented while offering me his hand which I ignored. I stood up and stalked past him to my dad who was quietly chuckling. My dad went in the house but I paused to say something to Jake.

"Yeah laugh it up wolf boy but your getting my bags," I then followed my dad in the house to get ready for the next day, which was thanksgiving.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!" I sung slightly off key while walking down the stairs, not realizing we had company.

"Ah I think you have the wrong holiday there Bells," Jacob drawled with a goofy grin.

"Jake!" I greeted jumping into his arms. "What are you doing here? I thought we were heading over to the Clearwater's?"

"Oh we are I just thought I'd bring over your bike," Jacob grinned.

"I forgot all about my bike!" I gushed.

"You are not getting on that hunk of metal," Charlie demanded, looking out the window at said 'hunk of metal'.

"I'm an adult dad I can do what I want," I huffed.

"You're still my daughter you have to listen to me,"

"I don't _have _to do anything," I insisted. "Thanks for bringing it Jake, I've missed that thing and I'd rather not ride in the cruiser."

"I knew you wouldn't. Bad memories with the Winchester's right?" Jake teased and I had to laugh.

"More like good memories," I sighed and that time it was Jacob laughing.

"Bella you'd better at least wear a helmet!" Charlie ordered, not hearing mine and Jacob's teasing.

"I don't have…" I started but then Jacob held out a helmet. "Will do dad!" I grinned to Jacob.

"I'm gonna head on over but I'll see you later," Jacob promised heading for the door.

"Bye!" I called after him.

"So how are you doing Bella?" Charlie asked, glancing up from the paper he was then reading.

"Um, fine. School a bitch…"

"Language! What happened to you? You used to _never _cuss and now…" Charlie trailed off.

"What happened to me? Did you seriously just ask me that?" I asked him angrily.

"Bella…"

"You make it seem like I'm damaged or something!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"Bella, I didn't…"

"What? You didn't what? Think or mean it? Well tough shit dad you still said it," I started walking towards the door but stopped to pick up my helmet. "I'll see you later." I grabbed my jacket and left. I was happy to see it wasn't raining because my jacket didn't have a hood. Oh and I wasn't wearing appropriate shoes for the rain. I was wearing a light grey sweater, tight dark jeans, checkered flats, a red and blue checkered coat, and was wearing a black beanie. I pulled on my helmet and jumped on my forgotten motorbike. I realized as I started riding that the flats were a horrible idea. I was driving like I was on auto-pilot driving towards the meadow. Mine and Edward's meadow. Then it was a small hike that destroyed my shoes. But finally I arrived at the meadow and I smiled a little. It was still as beautiful as I remembered it.

"So I know your obviously not here but I guess for me it's like your always here, Edward," I spoke to the meadow. "I can't stop thinking of or loving you and I doubt I ever will but I just wanted to say I'm happy. I'm in another mess up relationship but I love Sam as much if not more than I loved you. I just, kind of wanted to come here and say…you screwed me up royally but I'm ok. I really am ok." I headed back to my motorbike knowing I had to apologize to my dad. I overreacted. I drove to my dad's house first to find that he was gone already. I then looked at the time and realized I was thirty minutes late to thanksgiving dinner.

"Shit!" I cursed to myself, forgetting all about getting different shoes. I rushed over to the Clearwater's and froze when I stopped in front of there house. The impala was there. "What the hell!?" I exclaimed when Dean and Sam emerged from the small house that was probably stuffed with people.

"Hey Bella I have to tell you the whole motorcycle thing, very hot," Dean said with a cheeky grin and I smiled but then realized I was still wearing my helmet. I hastily pulled it off and realized my hair must have looked like crap from the bark of laughter Dean let out. I pulled my beanie out of my back pocket (I stuffed it in there before I put on my helmet,) and put it on, trying to smooth out my hair.

"I love how I haven't seen you in forever and when I do I somehow manage to look like crap," I told Sam, still keeping my distance when all I wanted to do was jump in his arms. I still wasn't convinced he was real though.

"You look beautiful, just come here," Sam commanded with a big smile. I smiled back and started to run to him, only to do a face plant. I heard Dean's laugh clearly. "Are you ok?" Sam asked through his own laugh, but I heard his footsteps as he came to help me.

"Just wonderful, I hate these shoes," I proceeded to sit up, take off my shoes, and one at a time chuck them at Dean.

"Hey!" Dean protested as he dodged them easily. Sam smiled and reached down to help me up but to my surprise he picked me up. He positioned me so I had my legs wrapped around his waist, and arms around his neck.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Hey," he breathed and then we kissed. At that moment I realized exactly how much I missed him and it was more than I though it was. I threaded my hands through his shaggy hair and deepened the kiss, moaning into his mouth.

"Hey! Innocent eyes over here!" Dean yelled at us and we broke apart, panting for air.

"There is nothing innocent about you," Sam said gruffly.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"God I missed you guys!" I gushed, hugging Sam tightly.

"Really because I think you just missed Sam," Dean faked pouted and I laughed.

"I would hug you but I have no shoes on," I shrugged and Dean laughed.

"Maybe you shouldn't have thrown them at me,"

"Maybe you should shut up for once in your life,"

"Hey maybe you should both shut up!" Sam cut in. I realized then that Sam had been walking and we were now on the porch. Sam let me down and I hugged Dean.

"Missed you Dean," I whispered into his chest.

"You two," Dean smiled at me as I pulled back. "But now it's pie time!" Dean turned and entered the house.

"You really do look beautiful, Bella," Sam told me while wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"And you really are a sweet talker, Sam Winchester," I turned around in his arms and kissed him again. "And I love you for it."

"…and I'm also thankful for my daughter. I love you Bella and I'm sorry about our fight earlier," Charlie finished telling what he was thankful for. We had been going around the table saying what we were thankful for and were at the last people. Which were Dean, then me, and then Sam.

"Me too dad," I reached over Dean and patted his hand, offering him a small smile.

"My turn then!" Dean announced and both me and Sam groaned.

"This should be good," Jacob grinned.

"I'm thankful for my baby. Seriously she's the best thing that's ever happened to me," Dean said thoughtfully.

"Oh you have a girl friend now?" Sue Clearwater asked from her seat beside my father.

"No, he's talking about his car!" I laughed at Deans' absurdity.

"Hey don't just call her a car! She has feelings you know,"

"Are you done, idiot, or do you have more to add," Leah snapped from across the table. "You are so annoying I could kill you."

"Feisty, but is your bite bigger then your bark?" Dean made a shameless wolf joke and I banged my head on the table when Leah growled.

"Leah that's not very lady like," her mother scolded.

"Yeah Leah, act more like a lady. So what else am I thankful for…" Dean paused.

"I swear to God Dean, if you say anything like 'the invention of guns' I might have to castrate you," I whispered loud enough so only Dean and the wolves (with their super hearing,) could hear. All the wolves but Sam laughed. I was surprised that Leah did because she, frankly, hated me.

"Um," here Dean cleared his throat and threw one arm around my neck. "I'm thankful for my little pain in the ass brother. I'm also thankful for this pain in the ass I'm sitting next to." Dean smile affectionately down at me.

"Me? We'll I'm thankful for you guys because you're basically my second family," I started out, smiling at all the wolves. "Then I'm really thankful that I have such a great dad," I smiled over at my father. "Um, I'm thankful for Jacob too! Jake you're the best bestfriend I could EVER wish for," Jacob grinned back. "Then I'm thankful for Dean! Dean your like the brother I prayed to God I would never have," I told him and he scowled playfully. "No, seriously? Your great. Then there's Sam," I looked at Sam and smiled despite myself. "I'm really thankful for you. I love you so much." I gave him a quick kiss.

"Um, I'm thankful you guys seemed to accept me and Dean so quickly. Then I'm thankful for Dean because he's a great brother. Then I'm thankful for Bella because I love you too, Bells," I smiled at him and we all thought he was done but he wasn't. "Oh and then I'm thankful Edward left all those years ago." Cue the laughter. We had many things to be thankful for but Sam topped my list.

**(Review?)**


End file.
